Web-based platforms may provide users the ability to access secure and personal information from a user device connected to a web network. For many web-based platforms, a user's secure information may be accessible to the user at any time. In addition, for many web-based platforms, the user may be able to manage or manipulate the information without any direct human intervention or human oversight from the web-based platform provider. The lack of human intervention and oversight provided by the platform may be a convenience to the user and allow the user flexibility and autonomy over the user's own secure information. But, when problems arise, the lack of human intervention and oversight may have an opposite effect. But, the platform architecture may not be designed to allow a user access to certain secure information of the provider that may be necessary to resolve the problem.